Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Existing display devices have largely been replaced with thin, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
An OLED display device, emits light in response to the transition of the excitons formed in an organic light-emitting layer from an excited state to a ground state, and the light may be emitted to the outside of the OLED display device through multiple organic and inorganic layers. However, due to the refractive index of materials used in the OLED display device, a considerable amount of light may be lost in an absorption layer and a reflective layer of the OLED display device. Also, even though front transmissivity is one of the most important factors for determining optical efficiency, the OLED display device generally has low front transmissivity. Accordingly, a structure or a method is needed to improve the optical efficiency of the OLED display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.